


morning after

by deviant900



Series: 30 OTP Prompts (SFW & NSFW) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant900/pseuds/deviant900
Summary: Markus’s lips quirked up as he watched red blooming down Connor’s neck.“Can I kiss you again?”





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

> based off of my previous rk1k fic [drunk enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692274). a sort of "what if" scenario of whether or not markus answered his phone at the end. the prompt for this one is "kissing naked."
> 
> song of the day: [time-coloring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvA9RUJmdSQ)

It was just after one in the afternoon and Connor was still trying to wrap his mind around his current situation. He’d let Markus spend the night, sleep in his bed, and he was trying to ignore the fact that said man was just a few feet away from him in his shower. He had asked permission with the excuse of meeting someone for a work-related event later in the evening, and Connor couldn’t say no. Especially, he thought, since it could grant him the image of Markus standing completely naked under the spray of hot water… 

Connor spat a glob of toothpaste into the sink in front of him and wiped excess from the corner of his mouth. It was too early for him to be getting himself worked up, even as late as they had both slept in. 

The knobs of the faucet squealed as Markus turned the spray off. Connor turned the water on at the sink and set to rinsing his toothbrush and mouth as Markus stepped out. He glanced at the mirror in time to see Markus, not bothered at all by his own nakedness, pluck a towel from the nearby rack and begin drying himself.

“Thanks for letting me use your shower. It’s leagues better than a damp rag.” Markus grinned when he caught Connor staring at him through the mirror. Connor jerked his line of sight back down to the running water in front of him.

“Ye-yeah, it’s fine,” he said, and put a hand over his eyes, as if trying to resist the urge to stare.

Markus bit back a laugh and made his way, slowly, towards the counter. A soft touch brushed Connor’s hand aside, and Markus cupped Connor’s chin to tilt his head up. Connor looked surprised when their eyes met. Markus’s lips quirked up as he watched red blooming down Connor’s neck. 

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked. 

Connor swallowed before answering. “Yes.” It came out quiet, like he had lost his breath.

Markus tilted his head to the side and watched Connor’s eyes slip shut as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Connor’s mouth was warm and soft, easily pliant as Markus deepened the kiss and swiped his tongue across Connor’s bottom lip. He could taste the mint on Connor’s tongue when his own dipped in, and Connor moaned into Markus’s mouth.

He could feel Connor’s hands slide up his sides, and, fuck, Markus was wishing he had grabbed some of his clothes earlier. The thought faded as he pulled away, Connor’s lips chasing his, and he realized he wasn’t the only one whose interest had been sparked by their kiss.

“You don’t happen to have any plans for today,” he said, mouth twitching into a smirk. Connor returned it, hand slithering down to Markus’s hip and squeezing it.

“I think I have something in mind.”


End file.
